omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miki
|-|Sayaka Miki= |-|Oktavia Von Seckendorff= |-|Law of Cycles= Character Synopsis Sayaka Miki is a main character and Madoka's best friend. Like Madoka, she is also a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School. Tomboyish, confident, and a little brash, she upholds a strong sense of justice and adopts a heroic attitude as a magical girl. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | 4-A '''| '''2-A Verse: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Name: Sayaka Miki Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Witch, Law Cycle Assistant Special Abilities: |-|Sayaka Miki=Superrhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (All Witches utilize magic in some form), Creation (In the form of creating creating cutlasses), Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Showed both during Homura's Magia), Energy Manipulation (Capable of creating breams of magical energy), Transmutation (Reduced Nightmare into a cake), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Sayaka should have this power too), Energy Projection, Power Bestowal, Reactive Power Level (Becomes stronger when critically wounded), Fusionism Resistance to Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement (Able to resist her powers being nullified/canceled out by a different ability), Mind Manipulation, Regeneration (Likely Mid), Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Able to increase/decrease the offensive stat of herself, or that of the opponent) |-|Oktavia Von Seckendorff=Superhuman Physical Characters, Magic (All Witches utilize magic in some form), Soul Manipulation (Claims the souls of those who listens to their music),Immortality (Types 2, 6, 7 and 8; Oktavia can live as long as water exists and can appear anywhere there is water. This is further suggested by their official bio), Techonological Manipulation (Controls the various vechicles and technological objects in her dimension), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Governs the realm within their barrier, which is huge enough to house a Solar System), Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) |-|Law of Cycles=All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Law Manipulation (Governs the Laws of Cycles, which underpins the multiverse. Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Reality Warping (Has absolute control over reality on the scale of the multiverse and altered it fundamentally when making her wish), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate voids and place laws in voids without space and time), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and other intangible beings), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Law of Cycles assistants exist beyond linear time and are relative to the realm of "The Gods", which is beyond standard causality), Immortality (Type 4; Receives protection from Madoka herself, being simply an assistant of The Goddess), Blessed (From Goddess Madoka), Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate the concepts of witches, which governs the multiverse and alterations of it changes the multiverse, including space and time) and and the abilities of Goddess Madoka Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of blocking attacks from Kyoko and can restrain her with her cloak. Comparable to the likes of Gertrud; The same being who could create a pocket reality with countless stars within it's structure) | Multi-Solar System Level (Can create a dimension that contains countless stars , multiple times) | Multiverse Level+ (An assistant of Goddess Madoka, directly receiving her memories and powers as a result) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''(Should be faster than Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s) | '''Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class (She was able to damage Elsa Maria and her dimension) | Multiversal+ '(Has a portion of Madoka's abilities and memories, thus is comparable) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (She survived fights against Kyoko and Homura; she took hits from Elsa Maria and Akemikaizer) | Multi-Solar System Level (Took hits from Kyoko and Homulilly) | Multiverse Level+ '(Is completely unaffected by The Law of Cycles) 'Stamina: Extremely High | Likely Limitless '| '''Limitless ' '''Range: Planetary '| '''Stellar '(Created and controls a realm of this size) | '''Multiversal+ Intelligence: Average for her age | '''Nigh-Omniscient (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) '''Weaknesses: Impulsive Versions: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Law of Cycles Assistant ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Soul Gem, cutlasses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Connect': A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. **'This is where I come in!:' Gives another magical girl incredible regenerative powers and heightens their attack potency. *'Prestissimo Agitato:' Slashes at her opponent several times over before taking a step back and proceeding with a finishing blow. *'Allegro:' Speeds up herself and her allies. *'Squartatore:' Rapidly attacks her enemies with three slashes. *'Shooting Stinger:' Fires off her sword like a pistol at her enemy. **'Splashing Stinger:' Fires off hordes of blades at her enemy, leaving little time to dodge. *'Typhoon:' Spins with her swords out causing a miniature typhoon, dealing damage to all enemies surrounding her. *'Neverending Melody:' Increases the rate at which her regeneration functions. *'Healing Tune:' Heals allies who hear the ability. **'Purification Tune:' Heals status alignments. *'Scorpion Spear:' A variation of Kyoko Sakura's signature attack using her swords, Sayaka copied this technique from Kyoko in Homura's Revenge. *'Memoria:' **'Changing into Swimsuits:' Chance of charming an enemy and reducing attack potency. **'Different Story: Rookies:' Passively increase her Magic when she performs an Accele attack (Basically a standard slash). **'A Duo's Battlefront:' Passively increases the attack potency of Prestissimo Agitato. **'Embrace your Hopes and Dreams!:' Passively adds to her regenerative powers. **'For my Treasured Ones:' Gives a massive boost to her regenerative powers and increases her durability even more. **'It's not a Stuffed Animal, Is it?:' Increases her attack potency. **'Just a Small Bite:' Same as Different Story: Rookies, but to a higher extent. **'Magical Girls Who Entwine Fates With Madoka:' Same as A Duo's Battlefront, but to a higher extent. **'No Regrets:' Increases the attack potency of her AoE attacks. **'Protective Hearts:' Gives a hefty boost to Sayaka's durability. **'Splash Party!:' Reduces damage dealt to Sayaka by a significant amount. **'Summer Impact!?:' Passively increases attack potency and reduces her durability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madoka Magica Category:Anime Category:Humans Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Water Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Creation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Ressurection Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Blessed Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2